Puck and Sabrina: An Inside Look
by MoodyRuby227
Summary: The boy has taken over your mind and every time you think of him, he's right there thinking of you. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina P.O.V

The way he makes me feel is indescribable to any other than myself and him. I feel the utmost affection for this boy, who makes my knees wobble, heart race, and gut churn. He is my sun, and I am his moon. I feel as if he completes me in a way no one has ever done so before in my life. And I've only kissed him a few times.

When he holds me, strokes my hair and tells me how beautiful I am, nothing can compare. He whispers in my ears, nonsensical sayings, ones he made up just to make me laugh. Then he tickles my sides and pretends he's going to let me fall off the small green couch.

I love the way he laughs, the way his eyes light up when he sees me, and best of all, when he hugs me tight, in front of everyone to show them that I am his and he is mine. I think I love that the best of all about Puck.

Puck P.O.V

The way she makes me feel is indescribable to all but myself and this woman. She is tall, independent, beautiful, smart, witty snaky, I could go on. I love the way her soft blond curls feel like silk strands running through my fingers, or across my chest as she sleeps. She whimpers at night, calling out my name, and I hold her closer.

The way she kisses. Ahhhh… she kisses me and I need to be closer to those sweet vanilla lips. I just push harder and harder, breathing difficultly as I press her into the back of the couch with my body. Then her tiny, petite hand strokes my bicep and I lose all sense, and melt to the ground.

She leans on my as I wrap my arms around her hourglass waist, stroke her soft, tan, silky thighs. She makes me feel as if I am in heaven. I love the way her toes curl up when I tickle the bottoms of her feet, the way she giggles when I squeeze her bum and whisper 'tushie' into her tiny ear.

She shivers as I graze my lips over the back of her neck, and then I breath into her, relaxing and feeling her body mold into mine as I fall asleep. That, is what I love best about Sabrina.

Daphne P.O.V

When I watch my older sister, Sabrina and her boyfriend, Puck the Trickster King, I feel their emotions wash over me and it makes me feel content with life. Sure they still argue, but there are hardly any more physical fights that end up with china and glass all over the place and Sabrina with some strange color in her hair.

They hold each other and talk on that couch on the front porch for hours. He likes to play his flute for her, and she watches the pixies dance drunkenly on the sweet tunes. They cuddle and laugh to each other; he'll whisper something in her ear and sigh that he's strange. But that's ok, she still loves him.

One time I walked in on them kissing and it was, beautiful. He held her close, hovering over her tiny body with his muscular physique, and she smiles up at him before their lips meet. Stuck in a fierce battle to see which tongue shall dominate who's mouth, they moan into each other as he pushes her into the couch more and more in an attempt to be closer to her. Then they will pull away, laugh, gaze into each other's eyes, and tell one another things they love about them.

Soon they fall asleep, whispering each other's names in their sweet dreams. They hold each other just so, Sabrina curled up into a ball with Puck's strong arms wrapped around her so she won't fall. She once confided in me that she feels the safest that way.

All I know is that my older sister is in love and I cannot wait to say, "I told you so." when they get married.

Granny P.O.V.

I watch my granddaughter and the mischievous fairy once again, cuddled on the couch, delicately kissing each other in little, minute pecks. Then they battle one another to see who can make the other melt with their tongue.

Sometimes the two teens seem embarrassed to kiss around me and other members of the family, but I am quite alright seeing my two lieblings falling in love, like my sweet, sweet Basil and I did so long ago. I have noticed so many stolen moments on our living room couch and recliner, that I wouldn't even care if they kissed and cuddled in front of me. I would adore a photo of that, actually. _Note to self, use Daphne's new camera to snap photos of the young lovebirds!_

When I see the way each of their eyes light up when they see one another, I just know they will last the longest of anyone they could possibly have ever had feelings for. Puck's blue eyes, with a hint of hazel turn bright crystalline topaz when Sabrina is nearer; Sabrina's affection and love for him shows bye her eyes becoming so dark they look like round chocolates in the dark.

They hold each other late at night and speak softly to one another about the future, sometimes Sabrina will cry, and Puck will hold her and kiss the tears away. I love that best about them, no matter what they can always be their true selves around one another.


	2. Thoughts and Urges

The way he looks at you and then doesn't say a word and a million thoughts pass between you two. No words are spoken, yet a complete understanding of one another has unfolded. You love the way he doesn't look at you when you want him to, but just looks off into the distance, deep in thought.

He high-fives you and you're like he touched me and then the moment is gone but the tingling is still there where your hands connected.

It's the way he laughs when you say something funny or looks at you when you say something stupid and girly, like showing him the hoodie for your cell phone. When you say he has a pretty blue bouncy ball and he offers it to you, just to see you smile.

Boredom is like a disease, but he can cure it with just a smile in a text. You wish he could be here with you and take a walk with him, hold his hand, kiss him maybe, but you don't know if he wants the same thing out of this.

He smiles and your heart skips a beat, you drop what you're holding and he's there to pick it up, or tease you for dropping it. You smile, he raises his eyebrows and you both laugh.

The other girl is standing there and you want to strangle her because she is encroaching about your man and you just need her to go away and need him to assure you there is nothing between the two of them. When he does this, you smile and squeal inside.

She walks away and you're left to carry on the conversation that isn't happening. He's all around you and yet not close enough.

You walk past him and both of you smile but not at each other, just the fact that seeing one another makes you smile. Someone in the distance laughs but you don't know who because you are floating on a cloud too high to know anything but him.

You think of him all night and feel bad when he doesn't text you, but then there he is, right there online and he wants to hang out, but he has to go somewhere, and you got all dolled up for no reason.

You think about him all day and wait for him to contact you again, because it's his turn to keep the conversation going. You wait and wait, your thoughts lingering on last night when you looked at him and he looked back without really looking at each other.

You love the way that he came just for you and the way he dressed was so sexy with those ripped jeans and black T showing off his pale complexion and defined muscles.

He smiles and your heart melts.


	3. Something New

You talk to him once, you talk to him twice. He promises he'll be there when you need him. You want to be with him, but you're afraid to tell him because one word could send him running the opposite way if spoken wrong. So you wait… and wait…

After a while you get fed up with it. You start to bother him again. Constantly say things to him at random times. You talk about your favorite football team, sometimes it's music, or a snow day. Then he talks to you and you feel so happy you could scream.

You talk a while and all the while he is definitely saying words that make you read between the lines to see what he means. What you find there makes your heart sing and cry out for him.

You know he likes you. He wouldn't talk to you if he didn't. He wouldn't smile if he didn't. He wouldn't be nervous or scared if he didn't. He wouldn't like the same music as you and ask you to learn to sing his favorite song if he didn't.

But you wonder… because he seems oblivious to all the messages you've been sending right in front of his beautiful blue green eyes. Then he states that you're quite obvious. He doesn't say what you're obvious about, but you know that he means he knows you like him.

Now all you have to do is sit back and wait, all the while dropping hint bombs on him and smiling when he talks.

He's smart, he will get it. It may take time, but he's special to you, so you're willing to wait and take it slowly. It's slower than ever before and somehow, it's better, because you know what you feel and you know what you want, but he still surprises you with new feelings of want.

He must like you, he wouldn't pay you any attention at all if he didn't. He just needs a push in the right direction.

And so you sit back on your 'throne' and wait for him to come to you, knowing that when he does, it will be true and nothing can beat that.


End file.
